<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Brother and a Unicorn by Shabby86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291233">New Brother and a Unicorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86'>Shabby86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oz/SVU/Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot brings a guest home from the drunk tank after learning a life changing secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller/Elliot Stabler/Nick Sax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oz Magi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Brother and a Unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective Elliot Stabler sat at his desk stuffing forms into folders. It’s 5:30am and his 12-hour tour just ended. He was ready to go home and crash. The phone on the corner of his desk rang. Glaring at the awful disturbance, he considers not answering it. If only it were so easy. </p>
<p>“Stabler,” he says into the phone receiver.</p>
<p>“Hey, Elliot, you need to stop down here,” Doug, the drunk tank officer hoots.</p>
<p>“I just finished a 12-hour shift. I need to head home,” Elliot sighs.</p>
<p>“Man, I’m serious, you gotta see this guy. He’s you,” Doug says excitedly.</p>
<p>“No. I’m me,” Elliot grumbles, massaging his temple. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but so is this guy. He’s you, only about ten years older and… well, just get down here,” Doug manages to sound serious.</p>
<p>“If you’re shitting me, I swear…,” Elliot trails off as he hangs up the phone.</p>
<p>	Stabler puts his NYPD jacket on, lifts his bag onto his shoulder, and meanders toward the elevators. He rolls his achy shoulders, wondering why the hell he didn’t tell Doug to stuff it. The elevator car arrives, thankfully empty. He steps in and presses B for basement. Elliot only knows one guy the looks like him, and that’s Chris, but he doesn’t look ten years his senior. Besides, Chris was home with Toby last night. As far as he knows, the guys stayed in. <br/>When the elevator opens, he spots Doug sitting at the desk. Doug looks from Elliot to the only man remaining in the drunk tank. Stabler sees a man sitting on the bench. He seems to be talking to himself, but this wouldn’t be the first time a drunk did that. He approaches the cell for a better view. The man’s hair line is further receded. His hair a little longer, and in need of a brush. A few more wrinkles around the eyes. Other than that, Doug is right. It’s like looking into the future. Elliot taps his knuckles against the bars, trying to gain the man’s attention.</p>
<p>The stranger slowly looks Elliot over, “just who the hell are you supposed to be?” He shakily stands and goes to Stabler. Looking over his shoulder he says, “Hey, Hap, are ya seeing this shit?”</p>
<p>“I’m Detective Elliot Stabler, that’s who I’m supposed to be,” Elliot responds with furrowed brows. “You?”</p>
<p>“Nick Sax. I used to be one of you guys, but shit happens,” Nick answers. </p>
<p>Stabler pulls out his cell phone and shoots Toby a text. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it’s Toby. He may not work at his dad’s law firm anymore, but he retains all his contacts. “What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“I was having milk and cookies, when these guys attacked me. They pinned me down and poured whiskey down my throat. When I was too drunk to stand, the bastards ate my cookies. I couldn’t let them get away with that. Keep your mitts off my Oreos,” Sax manages to spill his tale with a straight face. He glances over his shoulder again, “shut up!”</p>
<p>Elliot raises an eyebrow, not sure what to make of Nick. “I gather the truth isn’t an option?”</p>
<p>“Is it ever,” Nick sighs. “And I thought you were going to work on shutting up, Pipsqueak,” he mutters to himself again.</p>
<p>“Who are you calling Pipsqueak?” Stabler asks cautiously.</p>
<p>“Happy, my imaginary friend,” Nick says, truthful this time.</p>
<p>“Still not willing to tell the truth, I see,” Elliot sighs in frustration.</p>
<p>	Just as Nick tries to explain that Happy is honestly his imaginary friend, Elliot’s phone rings. He peeks down at the screen. It says ‘Toby’. He excuses himself for a moment, letting Sax know he must take the call.</p>
<p>“Hey, T, what’d you find?” Elliot inquires nervously.</p>
<p>“Just how the hell many of you are there,” Toby laughs. “Nick is your older brother. Your mom was 16 when she became pregnant with him. She put him up for adoption. He is ten years older than you. His last known address was with his wife, but they got divorced about eleven years ago. Couldn’t say where he lives now. He has an eleven-year-old daughter. Records show she was born seven months after the divorce. No employment history since his days as a cop.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” was Elliot’s only response.</p>
<p>“I know, that is a ton to take in. If he doesn’t have a place to stay, bring him home. If you feel comfortable, I mean. You okay?” Toby says gently.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, Toby. I’m going to ask Nick to come home with me for breakfast. I’d rather drop this bomb in private. Does Chris know?” Elliot asks.</p>
<p>“He will by the time you arrive. I’ll give him a quick call before leaving the office. I have to pick up a couple items from the store, then I’ll be home,” Toby reassures him. “Love you, El. Drive safe.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, baby. See you in a bit,” Elliot hangs up. So much for sleep any time soon.</p>
<p>	Walking over to the desk, Elliot thanks Doug for the call this morning. He explains everything. Doug finds humor in the situation. He thought maybe the guy was a relative, at best. Another brother? They joke about how many more his parents have stashed away. Doug agrees to release Sax to Elliot. He fills out the paperwork and heads back to the cell with Elliot.</p>
<p>“Sax, you’re going with Elliot. Behave. I don’t want your ass back here,” Doug clarifies as he unlocks the cell.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Nick says, exiting his cell. He stretches out like he’s been trapped in a pet carrier all night.</p>
<p>Elliot takes a deep breath once they are in the car. He holds it a moment, then relaxes. “I’m taking you home with me. We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Nick just nods his head as the pull into traffic.</p>
<p>	The ride home has been relatively silent, apart from Sax’s occasional muttering to Happy. More than once the thought crosses Elliot’s mind that he’ll be committing this man by days end. An imaginary friend at his age? He prays this is the remnants of his drunken stupor. How will Chris handle this? They just reunited about two years ago. Now up pops another brother. Elliot makes a mental note to call his mother. <br/>	When they turn into the driveway of an extravagant house, Nick’s eyes widen greatly. Elliot laughs to himself. He felt the same way the first time Chris brought him home. It is a bit much, but Elliot has come to love it. For the longest time he fought Toby about paying his own way. He was raised that a man provides for himself and his family. It was only when Toby freaked out one day that Elliot finally understood. He stated that he is a man, Elliot is his family, and he wants to provide for him. It allows Elliot to give his children everything they need. A huge weight is lifted off your chest when you no longer need to worry about money. He only hopes Nick will be as understanding.</p>
<p>“You bought this on a detective’s salary?” Nick blurts out, turning to Elliot.</p>
<p>Anxiety hits Elliot like a ton of bricks. What if Nick is disturbed by his lifestyle? There are folks that disapprove of being gay, but that’s not his biggest worry. It’s his relationship with Chris he’s afraid to reveal. Better now than in front of Chris. His twin can have quite a temper. “No, umm, you see, my boyfriend bought the house way before I ever met him.”</p>
<p>Nick raises his eyebrows, processing the information. “Sugar Daddy?”</p>
<p>“Woah no, not like that at all. I mean, Toby is very wealthy, but our relationship isn’t like that at all. I fought him all the way on paying my own way, but he is persistent. My salary goes to my kids,” Elliot explains, laughing at the insinuation.</p>
<p>“Ah, well, that’s wonderful. Nice being able to support your kids. Happy’s been taking care of my little girl. I wasn’t even aware she exists until two months ago. I haven’t met her yet,” Sax replies.</p>
<p>“Sorry you have to go through that,” Elliot began. “It’s rough being a Dad,” he sighs. “Before we go inside, I need you to know something else. I have a twin brother, Chris. We’re a little closer than most twins.”</p>
<p>Nick gives him a sideways glance. “You mean… you and him…? And Toby? All three of you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Elliot whispers shyly.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Nick grunts, “okay. I’m not one to judge. Not sure why you felt a need to tell me, but I’m happy for you. Right, Hap? Love is love.”</p>
<p>“You’ll understand soon enough why I told you. Thanks for understanding,” Elliot says thankfully. “Really, who is this Happy you keep talking to?”</p>
<p>Sax scowls, “I explained that already. He’s an imaginary friend. A blue unicorn, to be exact. He’s my daughter’s friend, but he came to me when she was kidnapped. She’s safe now, but I think I’m stuck with him.”</p>
<p>“Cool,” Elliot replies, not sure what to make of that. “Let’s go inside.”</p>
<p>	They hear Chris in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Elliot figures it’s bacon and eggs, by the smell permeating the air. The guys remove their coats, hanging them on the coat rack. They make their way to the kitchen. As they sit at the table, Elliot introduces Chris. Chris serves breakfast, including a plate for Happy. With furrowed brow, Sax informs Chris that Happy cannot possibly eat. Imaginary friends can’t ingest real food, but the gesture is appreciated. Nick scrapes Happy’s plate onto his own and the men carry on with eating. The sound of chewing fills the air. Nobody is prepared for the conversation to follow. <br/>	Once the kitchen is cleaned, they move to the living room with their coffee. The silence is deafening at this point. They make small talk for a while. Learn that Nick is unemployed, living wherever he can crash. No permanent address. The guys offer him a permanent home. Nick says he’s grateful and will consider the invite. Stabler finishes half of his coffee before setting it down. He draws in a deep breath, exhaling sharply. Time to let the cat out of the bag.</p>
<p>“Nick, I felt uncomfortable dropping this bomb on you at the station. That’s why I brought you here. Toby worked for a law firm with various connections. When I saw just how similar we appear, I had him run a background check on you,” Elliot begins.</p>
<p>Nick leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. “You ran a background check? Without my permission?” He asks, feeling slightly violated.</p>
<p>“Yes. I hope you can forgive me, especially when you heard what we found out,” Stabler apologizes. “You’re our older brother. Our mother gave you up for adoption because she was sixteen years old. We’re ten years apart. She never said a word about you.” He explains, hoping for the best.</p>
<p>“I look just like my mom, though. How could I be adopted?” Nick inquires, more to himself than his brothers. “I’ve always wondered what it’s like having brothers.” </p>
<p>“Maybe a relative adopted you,” Chris chimes in. “Could be mom hid an aunt from us all these years too.” He turns his head to Elliot and smirks, “brothers are loads of fun.”</p>
<p>Elliot blushes at Chris’ comment “You better believe I’m having words with mom over this. It isn’t right not to have told us,” he grumbles. </p>
<p>	The brothers rapidly warm up to each other. Elliot fires up his laptop and the three of them sit on the couch viewing pictures. After seeing pictures of his nieces and nephews, Nick decides he’ll be calling Amanda about visitations. He wants to see Hailey. Elliot volunteers any help he may need, legally or from one dad to another. They converse about their lives growing up, favorite of everything, and generally become acquainted. Just as Chris finishes telling Nick about how he reunited with Elliot, Toby enters the house.</p>
<p>“I’m home,” Toby yells as he kicks off his shoes. “How’d the conv…,” he stops dead in his tracks. He embraces the image of the brothers. Slightly older, but damn, they look so much alike.</p>
<p>Chris grins, “We are a handsome trio, eh, Tobe?” He stands to help Toby with the grocery bags. Toby can only nod. Chris takes a couple bags and they head into the kitchen. After setting everything on the counter, he turns to Toby. “Say something. You’re being too quiet.”</p>
<p>“Yes, a handsome trio. I agree,” Toby nods, sliding his hands into his pockets. “How did he take it?”</p>
<p>“Blown away that he was adopted. His mother never told him. He’s excited to have brothers, though,” Keller responds. He pulls Toby’s hands from his pockets and wraps his arms around him. As Toby returns the hug, Chris squishes him closer. He feels a half- hard dick press against him. “Hmm… that’s what you’re so silent about,” he chuckles.</p>
<p>Cheeks lighting up a beautiful shade of pink, Toby whispers, “Possibly. What’d you expect? He looks almost identical to you and El. Come on; three sexy men lined up on the couch waiting when I got home. Imagine finding three of me.”</p>
<p>Chris ponders that a moment. Triplet Toby’s. “I see. So, umm, are there two more Toby’s somewhere?” Chris asks, jokingly. </p>
<p>Toby playfully swats Chris. “Let’s go see what your brothers are up to.”</p>
<p>	They join the guys in the living room, they are still clicking through pictures. Elliot informs them that Nick will be staying with them. They’re going clothes shopping in the evening because what Nick is wearing is all he owns. Toby heads up the stairs to set up a bedroom for Sax. He places fresh sheets on the queen size bed, then tosses a solid red comforter on. He fluffs up the pillows with a satisfied smile. Nick will sleep nicely tonight. Rummaging through Keller’s draws, Toby collects a pair of jeans, t-shirt, briefs, and socks. After a moment it occurs to him to take a pair of sweats also. Sax may feel like a nap before shopping. He arranges everything on the bed, then returns to the living room. He tells Nick that his room in the first door on the right, and about the clothing.<br/>	Sax decides a shower sounds like a nice idea. Elliot leads him up to his new room. He discusses with Happy the wonder that is his own bathroom. Never has he lived in such a large home. As he walks into the bathroom, he tells Happy not to follow him. Stabler is amused by the conversations with this Happy character. He hears the shuffling of apparel being removed, then the water being started. </p>
<p>“Now this is living,” Nick says to himself. “Water coming from everywhere.”</p>
<p>Guess he’s never experienced a luxury shower before, Elliot thinks to himself. Laying out on the bed, he waits for his brother to finish in the shower. He nearly dozes off when he hears a shout.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, these towels are so warm,” Nick cheers, swinging open the bathroom door. He stands, dripping wet, snuggling the towel against his face. “You didn’t say he was towel warmer rich!”</p>
<p>Elliot blushes, adverting his eyes. God, it’s like seeing Chris naked… only a little older. “Isn’t it wonderful?”</p>
<p>“Toss me that pair of briefs. I need to heat them up,” Sax grins.</p>
<p>Elliot laughs as he throws the underwear to his brother. Toby and Chris peek in the doorway to find out what the commotion is all about. They laugh as Stabler explains. Nick steps back out of the bathroom, briefs on and hair combed back. He has about as much shame as Chris when it comes to his body.</p>
<p>“Oh Daddy,” Toby groans unintentionally. He zips out of the room as his face lights up.</p>
<p>The triad stare at the doorway a moment. “I’ll go talk to him,” Elliot volunteers. As he enters Toby’s room, he spots him laying in the center of the bed. He has his face buried in the pillows. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Nope. And not coming out,” Toby mumbles into the pillows.</p>
<p>“It’s just me in here. Let me see those pretty blue eyes,” Stabler requests. Toby sluggishly turns his head, peeping out at him. “What was that all about?”</p>
<p>“It just slipped out,” Toby grumbles.</p>
<p>“I’m positive it’s no big deal,” Elliot tries. “Besides, you weren’t there when he stepped out naked. He looks so much like Chris. Oh, I got so stiff, Tobe. Talk about embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Toby smirks. “I’m listening.”</p>
<p>Elliot gives Toby a slap on the ass. He crawls on top of Toby’s back and kisses his neck. He sooths his hands up and down Toby’s torso. Toby hums in approval as Stabler grinds against his ass. He does what he can to arch his back, pushing his ass firmly against Elliot.</p>
<p>“Aww, is Daddy’s boy horny?” Sax laughs as him and Chris check on the guys.</p>
<p>“Very funny,” Toby groans. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that… out loud.”<br/>“Don’t worry about it,” Nick shrugs. “I am totally a stud, after all. Right Happy? Well who needs your opinion anyhow, you’re a damn unicorn.”</p>
<p>	The guys laugh and joke all afternoon. Stabler and Sax learn that they were both on the wrestling team in high school. They go into the yard to see what they remember. Toby sits pool side with Chris enjoying the show. Eventually they join in the fun. Nick quickly pins Toby on his back. As he losses himself in ocean blue eyes, Toby pushes his hips up against Nick. Sax freezes, uncertain as to how he feels about this. Toby halts, realizing his actions. The twins wait for Nick’s reaction. He rolls onto his back, hauling Toby on top of him.</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Nick says huskily.</p>
<p>“You positive?” Toby inquires, looking to the twins also. They nod consent.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I want to know what it’s like,” Sax confirms, settling his hands onto Toby’s hips.</p>
<p>Toby carefully rubs his erection against Nick. He feels Nick stiffening below him. Grinding faster brings a moan from Nick’s throat. The twins watch intently. Leaning forward, Toby kisses Sax. He licks into his mouth. Sax opens his mouth to him, enjoying the slide of Toby’s tongue. He’s relishing this more than he expected. Pushing Toby back, Nick breathlessly says ‘bedroom’. Moving urgently, they stand, run into the house and up the stairs, stopping in Nick’s room. Sax nearly throws Toby onto the bed, straddling his hips. He pins Toby’s wrists above his head one-handed and kisses him. Toby moans in delight, finding Nick has the skilled mouth of his brothers. Roaming his free hand up under Toby’s t-shirt, he massages his pecs, plucking at his nipples. </p>
<p>“Fuck off, Happy, I’m trying to get laid,” Sax grunts.</p>
<p>Toby doesn’t acknowledge the comment. </p>
<p>“Having fun with our boyfriend?” Elliot chimes in. </p>
<p>Nick jumps. “Sorry, I can stop. I didn’t mean to…,”</p>
<p>Chris cuts him off, “he’s fucking with you, Sax. We share our love… as long as were not left out of the entertainment.” He holds up a bottle of lubrication. “Gonna want this.”</p>
<p>Nick stares at Keller, jaw hitting his chest. “Holy fuck, you two want to join us? Even though we’re brothers?” The twins both nod their heads. “A flying unicorn is nothing compared to this! Might as well take this experiment to the next level.”</p>
<p>	The twins work on stripping each other. They caress and lick at each other. Nick watches them, more turned on then he ought to be. He never thought he’d have brothers, let alone agree to have sex with them. Oh, Happy is going to give him hell for this. Toby pushes his way into a sitting position, tugging at the hem of Nick’s shirt. Once it’s on the floor, he softly scratches his chest. He leans forward, taking Nick’s nipple into his mouth. He sucks so sweetly, causing Sax to exhale a sigh. Nick feels one of the guys climb onto the bed behind him. The man wraps his warm arms around Nick, searching for the button on his jeans. Turns out to be Elliot, because Chris kneels beside him, demanding a kiss. Nick can’t refuse those half- lidded eyes. He opens his mouth to Keller, sucking his lower lip. Elliot unbuttons his pants, lowers the zipper, sliding both pants and briefs over a magnificent ass. He strokes Nick’s erection, listening to his breath hitch each time he reaches the tip. Chris slithers a hand between his brothers, running his thumb between Sax’s ass cheeks. He finds his entrance and cautiously rubs circles around it. Nick kisses him harder. Assuming that’s confirmation he enjoys the touching, Chris pushes the pad of his thumb directly on the opening and massages firmly. Nick breaks the kiss, throwing his head back against Elliot’s chest. A continuous string of moans and profanity escape his lips. Toby cups Nick’s balls and the sensations are almost too much. He growls at Toby to strip and get on his back. Not wanting to disappoint, Toby does just that. He props himself against the pile of pillows, naked and waiting. Nick reaches out to stroke Toby’s cock, timidly at first. He’s only ever touched his own. He soon finds a rhythm that has Toby pumping up into his fist. Sax finds the lube Chris tossed onto the bed and squirts a generous amount into his palm. He pushes Toby’s knees to his chest, coating his exposed hole and fingering him. God this man is so tight. He rubs the remainder of the lube on his penis and lines up with Toby’s entrance. He gently slides passed the ring of muscles, giving Toby time to adjust. Sax’s dick is a little shorter than either twin’s, but it’s thicker than either. <br/>	Suddenly Nick feels someone spreading his ass apart. There’s a warm wetness. Again. And again. </p>
<p>“You like that?” Chris asks, standing up on the bed. “I love when El eats me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sax chokes out as a tongue is shoved into him. </p>
<p>Chris stands facing Nick, one foot planted on either side of Toby. “Suck me,” he orders.</p>
<p>Nick blushes briefly. He takes hold of Chris’ hard cock and licks it. Finding it doesn’t taste at all like he thought a dick should, he draws Chris all the way in. He gags, but that only encourages Chris to hold his head there an extra second. Toby grabs the lube bottle, slicking up Chris’ ass. He stretches his arm up to finger-fuck Keller while he gets a blow job. Of course, Keller is anything but quiet. He talks so filthy in bed. More than usual. </p>
<p>Elliot raises to his knees behind Sax. “I’m gonna pop your anal cherry, right here, as you fuck my boyfriend. It’s going to feel fucking amazing; I promise,” he whispers.</p>
<p>A shiver runs down Nick’s spine. He gives Toby a couple harder thrusts, so turned on A shiver runs down Nick’s spine. He gives Toby a couple harder thrusts, so turned on just El’s words might make him explode. Lubricating Nick’s ass with one hand, Elliot plucks his nipples with the other. As he warms him up using his fingers, he continues talking dirty. He informs Nick of just how good he can make him feel. How he wants to cum inside of him. Nick is swallowing around Chris, one hand fondling his balls, the other caressing Toby’s thighs. The burning intrusion of Stabler’s dick is unwelcome, at first. Nick pauses his actions. His muscles finally relax, and he resumes making his guys holler. Elliot is tender, at first, but the noisier Nick becomes, the rougher he pounds. Sax sees stars the first time Elliot’s cock hits his prostate. He had no idea it could feel this good. He grunts and growls at Elliot not to stop. Chris and Toby are very close to finishing. El’s not far behind. He sucks the side of Nick’s neck, chewing at his shoulder. Chris orgasms first, pulling his cock out of Nick’s mouth and ejaculating on his chest. Elliot reaches both hands around Nick, kneading their brother’s cum into his scorching flesh. Chris slips to his knees, letting Toby lick and nibble his ass. He wraps his fist around Toby’s ignored cock and shows Nick just what his boy needs. Toby erupts into Chris’ fist, moaning into his ass. Chris gives Toby some air. He presents his hand to Sax for a taste of his prize. Nick thoroughly cleans Chris’ fingers, following his snack with a kiss. </p>
<p>Elliot wraps his finger in Nick’s hair. It’s short, but enough to pull. He tips his head back, “now you’re mine, Nicky. Keep fucking Toby’s ass. I want him overflowing with your juices.”</p>
<p>Nick rams harder into Toby. Toby howls, his senses on overload. He’s balancing a fine line between another orgasm and this is too much. Stabler gives several quick thrusts against Nick’s prostate and they both call out in pleasure. An orgasm pulses through Toby, something deeper than ejaculating. They all lay across the bed in various positions, too tired to move yet.<br/>	Toby’s the first one to get up. He heads for the shower. By the time he comes back to the bedroom, his handsome trio are naked, tucked under the blankets, napping. It’s about time, two out of three had been awake for far too long. He gives each a kiss on the forehead and turns out the lights. </p>
<p>“Hey, Happy, you can come out now. Nick is fast asleep with his brothers,” Toby jokes to himself.</p>
<p>A blue unicorn appears in front of him, “Thanks, I was getting lonely.”</p>
<p>“You’re… you… holy…,” Toby stumbles, not believing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m Happy! You should sit down. You’re not looking very well,” the unicorn suggests.</p>
<p>Toby strolls back into the bedroom and curls up on the foot of the bed. Maybe he’s as exhausted as the guys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>